A Tempest in a School Teapot
by TheDutchess34
Summary: Inspired by my new found enjoyment of Rose and Scorpius and my continuing love of Anne of Green Gables. This is a take on Rose and Scorpius first couple of days at Hogwarts. The characterization owes a lot to the wonderful works of L M Montgomery. If you enjoy it, please review!


**I can't be the only one who likes Anne of Green Gables and Hogwarts right? Rose and Scorpius centric this fic owes a huge debt to the works of L M Montgomery as well (obviously) as JKR. I own nothing.**

o0o

It was a crisp September morning with a sharp bite in the air that sliced at her lungs with a tingle as she inhaled. Albus stood next to her looking pale and nervous, biting at his lip. Rose didn't share his level of apprehension. From the moment she had seen the bright red engine of the Hogwart's Express, with its row of smart carriages and thick smoke curling round the platform she had been bouncing on her heels in nervous anticipation.

Her cousin Albus was looking perturbed.

"Don't worry Albus!" She whispered as her parent's chatted to her Aunt and Uncle, "I'm nervous too, but it's a good nervous right? Like the nervous excitement you get on Christmas morning or your birthday, when a small part of you worries that it might all just be a trick or they might have forgotten you, but it never is and then there's presents and cake and family and everything is wonderful. This will be like that and it's not a trick, we're really here. Really going to Hogwarts to really learn magic!"

This speech was delivered in a frantic whisper, but if Albus derived comfort from it, he didn't show it.

"Yes" He hissed back, "But first we have to get through the sorting!"

"You'll be fine! You're the son of Harry Potter, who is only the most _famous_ Gryffindor the world has ever known. If anyone is going to get into Gryffindor I'm sure it will be you!"

He looked slightly mollified at these words and they turned back to listen to their parents conversation.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," Said her father, "but no pressure."

Their siblings laughed, but Albus looked vaguely ill and Rosie felt chewed her lip, suddenly empathising with Albus a little.

"So that's little Scorpius!" She heard a father say under his breath, "Make sure you beat him in every test Rosie, Thank goodness you inherited your mother's brains."

She craned her neck to look through the steam at where her Dad had been looking. She saw a tall man with pale blonde receding hair and a willowy looking woman standing next to a boy of her age, he had blonde hair that was slicked back away from his face and large grey eyes. His lips were twisted in a roguish grin, he caught her eye and winked at her. She flushed slightly and looked away, unsure of how to respond to such forward behaviour.

"...Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood."

Rosie flushed a little, but her father was already distracted by James, who was bounding across the platform toward them with news about Teddy and Victoire.

Eventually they were herded onto the Hogwarts Express and were waving frantically at their families as the train chugged rhythmically away from the platform.

Rose leaned against the compartment window. "I can't believe we're really doing this Albus! It's just too tremendously exciting for words isn't it? I've imagined coming to Hogwarts my entire life and now it's _really_ happening. I can't wait to see the Great Hall. Mum says that the ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky outside and I think that sounds wonderful, except if it's a dull day. I shouldn't even mind if it was thundering or lightning, because there's so much _romance _to that and drama" She sighed and clasped her hands together, "but if it's just going to be grey and cloudy, which you know it often is in Scotland, then I think they should consider something else. After all I often find that if it's grey and dull outside it can often make you feel grey and dull inside. Do you know what I mean?"

"I'd not really thought about it, I suppose so." Albus shrugged his mind obviously elsewhere.

Rose and Albus had grown up as close as siblings despite being as different as night and day. Where Rose was passionate and impetuous Albus was quiet and cautious, where Rose had an opinion about everything and could prattle on for hours on any subject under the sun, Albus was cool and considered only really opening his mouth if he had something significant to say. He was the spit and image of his father with dark hair and green eyes. Whereas Rose was a fusion of her parents, tall for her age and freckled like her father, she had her mothers deep brown eyes. Her hair was a sore point with her, having inherited both her mother's bushy texture and her father's violent red colour. What particularly stung was that she was the only one of the female Weasley grandchildren to do so. Lily's red was dark, almost auburn. Dom and Victoire were almost blonde with a slight coppery tinge and Roxanne's was dark brown like her mother's. She was extremely self-concious about her hair and today she had plaited it into two long braids that hung one over each shoulder.

She looked across at Albus while twirling the end of one braid round her finger. "Still worried about the sorting eh?"

"Dad said I could choose to be in Gryffindor." He shrugged.

"Really? That's interesting, I had no idea that you could do that, they don't mention it in Hogwarts: A History. So will you choose then?"

"Yeah. If I can, I will."

"Me too. Honestly I'm so excited I feel like I could explode, and I would really love for us to be in the _same _house. Truthfully Al, if we don't get in the same house as each other I think I will be thrown into the depths of despair. I'm quite, quite sure I won't enjoy Hogwarts as much if we're not together."

Al nodded in agreement as he opened a chocolate frog and crammed it into his mouth chewing thoughtfully.

o0o

As they entered the Great Hall for the first time even Rose was stunned into silence. The enchanted ceiling glimmered with the lights of a thousand stars and candles floated high above the large tables of the four houses.

The first years trailed nervously down to the front and Rose reached out her hand and clasped Al's tightly pinching his skin with her fingernails.

"Ok. _Now, _I'm nervous she whispered hoarsely, her brown eyes wide with fright.

One by one the first years were called forward to sit on the stool, waiting for the sorting hat to pronounce their fate.

_Andrews, Ethel _was made a Ravenclaw, earning huge whoops and cheers from the Ravenclaw table as she ran across to it smiling broadly.

Next _Boot, Roger _was welcomed exuberantly by the Hufflepuffs.

Rose could hear the blood thundering in her ears as her heart beat nervously. If it was this bad for her how much worse must Al be feeling? The son of Harry Potter just had to be in Gryffindor. He just had to! She glanced across at him and saw that he was now looking a rather disturbing shade of pale green. She squeezed his hand sympathetically. Hopefully the sorting hat wouldn't be taking that into account when deciding his house.

She gazed around at the other students. They all looked positively fearful, except for one. The blonde boy from the station, Scorpius Malfoy she thought her Dad had called him, was oblivious to the ceremony but was surreptitiously putting his foot out to stand on the hem of the robes of a dark haired girl in front of him. Rose's attention was thoroughly caught. She glared at him murderously. He glanced across at her and smirked.

"Stop that" She mouthed at him.

He shrugged slightly and turned away but did not remove his foot.

"Jones, Matilda!" Called Proffessor McGonagall loudly.

The dark haired girl started forward, stumbled slightly as her robes caught and nearly fell up the steps just managed to save herself. A snigger echoed round the great hall, and Matilda got to her feet blushing furiously. Malfoy snorted with laughter and glance across at Rose. She looked scornfully at him and then turned away with her nose high in the air flicking one of her red braids over her shoulder.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out.

He walked forward confidently and sat on the stool as the hat was placed on his head. It took a full minute for the hat to make up it's mind.

"Gryffindor!" It announced loudly to the hall, and there was a murmur of confusion around the hall and then the Gryffindor table broke into a smattering of applause. Malfoy himself looked surprised but jogged across to the table with his head down.

Rose's mouth hung open in utter disbelief. She looked at Albus in shock. He looked greener then ever and refused to meet her gaze.

Finally the call rang out for Albus. By this stage he looked like he was going to vomit any second and his hands were trembling violently. He sat on the stool, the hat had barely touched his head when it announced "Gryffindor!" Riotous applause broke out at the Gryffindor table as Albus scampered across the hall to join them.

Rose now had nothing to do but wait until it was her turn, the curse of being a Weasley, she knew she would be one of the last to be called. Finally though the professor announced her name and wringing her hands she went to sit on the stool.

_Yet **another **Weasley I see. _Said a muffled voice in her ear_ Brains though plenty of them so I could put you in Ravenclaw but we both know there's only place for a Weasley and that's **Gryffindor!**_

The hat spoke the last word aloud so the whole hall could hear it and Rose, tears pricking her eyes ran across the hall and flew at Albus enveloping him in an enormous hug.

"Al! Oh Al! I knew we could do it, and we're together!"

He returned the hug enthusiastically. "I told you, you had nothing to worry about!" She whispered in his ear.

He smiled ruefully at her. She looked across the table to see that Matilda Jones was also in Gryffindor and they smiled brightly at each other. Next to Matilda sat Scorpius and Rose gave him a disapproving look.

He grinned roguishly at her.

"I saw what you did!" She hissed across the table at him.

"And you're going to do _what_ exactly?" He replied sarcastically. "It was just a little joke."

"Well _I_ don't think it was very funny." She bit back snottily.

"Well _I _don't care!" He replied mimicking her tone.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Congratulations Rose!" Called her cousin James from further down the table.

"Thanks James!" She called back, and then turning to Albus proceeded to pointedly ignore Scorpius for the rest of the welcoming feast.

o0o

She was pleased to find that Matilda Jones was in her dormitory with two other girls, Violet Brown and Agnes Finnegan and soon all four girls were getting along famously.

"I was mortified, when I nearly fell over in front of the whole school" said Matilda flushing slightly again at the memory.

"Well," rejoined Rose "you can blame Scorpius Malfoy for that, he trod on the back your robe, I saw him do it, that's _why_ you stumbled. I told him not too but he wouldn't listen."

"I know," said Matilda her blush deepening, "he actually told me himself when he joined me at the Gryffindor table and he apologised for it. He's aw'fly sweet I think." She cast her eyes down a little and fiddled with the strap on her bag.

Violet and Agnes giggled in agreement.

"Sweet!" Squeaked Rose in disbelief, "Well, I admire you for being so forgiving, but I _can't _think that he's sweet. That was a mean thing to do to anyone and I'm frankly _amazed_ he got sorted into Gryffindor. I seriously wonder if someone has confunded the sorting hat."

Her new-found friends burst into peals of laughter and Rose beamed brightly feeling that even if fifty Scorpius Malfoy's were sorted into Gryffindor it could not stop her feeling happy at this point.

o0o

Unfortunately the first full day of school did not go so well. Matilda and Rose managed to oversleep a little having stayed up chatting until the small hours of the morning, meaning they were later than they would have liked coming down to breakfast.

When they arrived in the great hall, Rose was unpleasantly surprised to see that Al and Scorpius were sitting next to each other laughing together. Al looked up and saw her and he waved at her to come and join them. Reluctantly she walked across to where they were sitting, Matilda trailing after her.

"Hi Al!" She said brightly smiling at him. "Malfoy." She acknowledged, nodding at him coolly.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows at her a little in mock surprise "Weasley. What a _pleasure _to see you this morning. Sleep well?" he said with exaggerated politeness.

"Wonderfully, thank-you!" She bit back and she began buttering some toast and pouring a cup of orange juice for her breakfast.

o0o

They had double potions first thing with Professor Slughorn. Understandably unfamiliar with the layout of the castle, the four of them struggled to find the correct classroom and when they arrived there were only two benches left to sit at, at the front of the room.

Albus and Scorpius paired off immediately and sat down at one and Rose and Matilda sat at the other.

"Welcome! Welcome! Ah, Albus Potter yes? I know your father very well. Excellent. Excellent." Slughorn rubbed his hands together looking delighted.

The first part of the lesson was mainly note taking, but during the second part he had them preparing ingredients for an actual potion.

"Now, now. It's really very important to put these slates down on the table before you start cutting any of your ingredients, we don't want sharp knives damaging the table. Half the battle with potions is in the correct preparation of the ingredients. The best potion brewers are accurate, tidy and precise. Get into good habits now and it can really help you as you progress."

The students obediently put the slates down. Rose paying rapt attention to every word Slughorn was saying.

"Now, in front of you, you should each have a jar of pickled slugs." Some of the class shuddered at the look of them. "I want you to slice these finely for me. The third years are going to be using them this afternoon and if they are too thick, they won't dissolve properly. Then I want you to grind up the lacewing flys in the packet on your desk using your pestle and mortar. Ok? Right then. Off you go!"

Rose unscrewed the jar and taking a sharp knife engrossed herself in slicing the slugs as finely as she could. Next to her Matilda also made a go of it but looked a bit ill.

"Ah! Very good Miss Weasley. Look can you see? This is just how I want them. More like that please m'dear. Excellent. Excellent." Slughorn wandered genially away and Rose glowed with pride.

She became so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice when Scorpius Malfoy dropped his knife and it fell under her bench by her feet.

He leaned across the aisle toward her and said in a low voice, "Weasley!"

She was utterly absorbed in her work and didn't hear him.

"Weasley!" He hissed again.

Still she didn't hear.

He reached across the aisle and pulled on the end of one of her long red braids. "Hey! Carrots!"

Then he had her full attention. She jumped to her feet her face pale with fury. "Carrots!" She screamed, "You are a _mean_, spiteful boy and I _hate _you!" Then blind with temper she grabbed her slate pickled slugs and all and brought it down over his head _Th-wack! _Breaking it clean in two.

She stood there trembling with rage, her chest heaving and tears threatening. Gasps of shock amazement echoed through the room from the rest of the class.

"_Rose Weasley_!" Professor Slughorn marched across the room and grabbed her by the arm, "Never in all my days as a Hogwarts teacher have I seen such a display of violent temper. Detention, and ten points from Gryffindor."

Scorpius had been sitting there all this time his mouth open in shock. He rubbed his head ruefully, but spoke up immediately. "It's my fault professor, really, I was teasing her about her hair."

Albus sat next to him kneading his temple with his knuckles and eyes shut like he had the beginnings of an uncomfortable migraine.

Professor Slughorn spluttered in indignation. "It doesn't matter _what_ you said to her Mr Malfoy, we can't have Hogwart's student's cracking slates over each other's heads willy nilly. There would be anarchy! Now calm down all of you, sit down and get on with your work. Mr Malfoy, do you need the to visit Madame Pomfrey in the sick bay?"

Scorpius touched his head remorsefully, "No. No I'm ok."

"Fine, well then. As you were, all of you." He collapsed in his chair and waved a white hankerchief in front of his flushed face. "Never!" he breathed bemused "Never in all my years at Hogwarts."

o0o

Rose was made to stay behind after class to arrange the details of her detention. When she left the classroom Matilda, Albus and Scorpius were waiting for her.

She directed a freezing glare at Scorpius and then slipped her arm through Matildas and marched away with her nose in the air.

"Rose! Rose wait!" Scorpius ran after her and placed his hand on her arm to stay her.

She directed a scathing look at the offending arm and he removed it quickly flushing a little.

"Listen," he adjusted his collar and gulped nervously, "I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I'm sorry I teased you about your hair. I think it's nice really. Don't be mad."

She sniffed and flipped a braid over one shoulder. "I have nothing to say to you Malfoy. Come Matilda" and turning on her heel she linked arms with Matilda and stalked away.

Scorpius looked back at Al helplessly. Al shrugged trying not to laugh. "I warned you last night that she was touchy about her hair!"

o0o

**And there we go! If you enjoyed please review. Reviews make my little heart happy!**


End file.
